2012-07-30 Plans within Plans
After entering the office from the downstairs area, Two Face makes his way to the central desk and opens one of the bottom drawers, the left to be exact. He produces a bottle of whiskey and two glasses which he takes to the large table with multiple seats. After setting these down, he pauses to look his guest in the eye with his good side. He didn't ask, he just poured the alcohol into both glasses. He waits for his guest to take a seat before walking over with a glass in hand to show common courtesy by placing it in front of the Penguin. "Excuse the lack of ice." Two Face returns to the other side of the table and to his glass of whiskey. Oswald seems a bit out of place, being used to his own office for such occassions. The drink is gladly taken with a polite, "Thank you, Harvey." Looking around the room and using his glass to point with, "We really need to get you some decor going down here." A sip of the whiskey and he is quick to business, "So, what's this about anyway? Got something lined up? Whose heads on the block? I'm nervous already thinking it's mine." A nervous sip of the whiskey reveals he may just believe that last statement. It's obvious by now that something dastardly is brewing in his mind. He just gets straight to business, "I want to rob a bank." Two Face takes a strong gulp from his glass. "I think I have it worked out a bit, I appreciate your point of view though. I wanted to run it by you seeing as we're friends." Two Face glances over the hidden office area. One side agreeed with the Penguin. The office was bare. Penguin lets out a barely audible sigh and sits forward a bit in his seat, "Well. You do realize that robbing a bank will cause some unwanted attention from some unwanted types." As he is saying this bit he brings his arms in tight to his chest and makes flapping motions with his hands. A brief silence ensues as he mulls it over, "I do hope you have more to the plan than that, Harvey. I mean it won't be easy. We'll need some serious fire power and a good team if we are going to hit something big enough for the risk." He jumps right back into the spiel. "The plan is two fold. A hostage situation as a diversion for the Bat while the heist goes down, hopefully without interruption from-", he makes quotation marks in the air with his hands, "Heroes." Two Face takes a strong sip from his glass, the good side of his face twitching slightly at the burn. "I am willing to cut you in with some of the score. Again, because we're friends." The last week of conquest still fresh in his mind. The good side of his face stared solemly at the Penguin. "Good business is good business-" he goes for flattery, "and you're the best." He took a seat and leaned back in his chair, waiting for the reaction. The Penguin knew a hook when he saw one and he definitely just saw one. There were all sorts of things that could go wrong in this scenario. The biggest and by far the most intimidating being Batman, but aside from that, what if the diversion didn't work? This question and a hundred others were worming their way into his thinking. In the end though, fish came on hooks. He really liked fish. "What's my part?" Two Face was obviously excited with his plan of attack because the next part followed with some speed."I was thinking of placing a decent amount of hostages on some floor near the top of the second tallest building in Gotham and rigging them to go off if tampered with." Two Face leaned over the table. "I'd want your help getting the explosives to do this with." Satisfied with that, he continued. "Of course if you wanted to aid in the heist itself, I'd be willing to cut you in for say, half." Penguin leans back in the chair and thinks it over, "I can get the explosives. Might even know a good demolitions guy." A sip of whiskey and he is back to contemplating. A faint "wah wah wah." And he slams the glass down. "I'm in! It is sad that crime always comes down to dollars. How to make them, how to spend them... how much to pay your lawyer. Harvey chuckled to himself at the thought. Two Face finished his glass of whiskey as the Penguin agreed to the plan. "I'm glad I came to you with this. There are others perhaps but I like your style. I do believe checking the areas and getting an idea of the opposition would be the next move." "Which reminds me." The Penguin's face turns to one of anger, which is horrifyingly silly, "Someone bombed one of my stash houses." The whiskey goes to the pipe in one gulp and a shakey hand places the glass back on the table. "Seems it was just one guy, or that's what I was told by the sole survivor. Bastard blew up my money." For a second it seems like he might be about to lose it. His hand is still on the glass that he just sat on the table. Still shaking. His face is still contorted in anger. "MY MONEY!" Two Face worked on calming down. "My apologies, just the thought of the Bat being out of the way for a heist makes me happy. I'm usually not in such a good mood." It was slightly confusing to him how quick his mood had changed back to perturbed with hearing the news of a bombing he did not have a hand in. "If everything goes to plan you should recieve a return on this heist." Two Face thinks about what was just said and it clicks. "Wait- just one... One man blew up an entire stash... single handedly..." This troubled him. He hated singles anyways. "We can work on finding him. Did you get a description?" "Nope. The kid who made it out didn't even get a look at him. He said that guy was all over the place though. Explosions and guns. I personally think the kid is full of shit. OR 'was' full of shit. He died in ICU a few nights ago. Third degree burns over most of his body." He calms a bit after having said what he knows about the unknown bomber. "Kid kept saying he heard him making jokes as he was taking people out. Sounds like the Joker to me, but the Joker would leave a message to make sure everyone knew it was him. He smiles through the frown on his face and adds, "I'm already planning a get together for who ever it was. I'll find 'em and I'm gonna make 'em pay. Wah wah. PAY!" He punctuates this last by rapping his hand on the table. Two Face nods in agreement. Crazed vigilante bombers had to go. "I'd suggest getting in contact with the clown and asking what he knows- that could turn out bad though. If it wasn't him he might get insulted." How fast things changed in this town. He remembered why he loved it. Two Face leaned the left side towards the Penguin. "I'll keep an eye out. We can't let that slide." The Penguin is obviously very unsettled by the un-Harvey face looking him in the eye at such close proximity. "And when we find who ever it was I'm going to get mine." A moment passes and The Penguin stands, their business obviously concluded, and grabs up his umbrella. Tipping his tophat to his partner, "Have a good evening, Harvey. I'll be in touch. Stop by the Lounge anytime, of course. You two are always welcome. WAH WAH WAH!!" He turns and leaves the office the way he came. The Penguin is whistling a tune the while, 'I'm into money.' The whistle fades. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs